


A Thousand Changes: The Core Doesn't Change [ART]

by Birddi



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for A Thousand Changes: The Core Doesn't Change by snowynight - Steve is on the hunt for discrepancies with SHIELD, that takes him to Hong Kong, only to discover that what he finds might have grave consequences for New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Changes: The Core Doesn't Change [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Changes: The Core Doesn't Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255017) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



For Snowynight.

 

 

 

 


End file.
